Power amplifier stages may process varying amplitude signals and may be implemented such that an output stage can support a maximum output voltage swing. This may define a maximum supply voltage (Vcc) to prevent saturation of a transconductance stage. The linearity of the output stage may typically be set to deliver the required linearity at the maximum output. As a consequence the power consumed by the output stage may be disadvantageously constant at a maximum value set by the maximum output amplitude. This may be undesirable since power is wasted when the transceiver is transmitting at a reduced output amplitude. Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques to solve these and other problems.